


Teaching A Lesson

by SpyroForLife



Series: Tomco One-Shots [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Blowjobs, Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, handjobs, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Marco Diaz and Tom have a small roleplay where Marco is a demon hunter, in which Tom kidnaps him in the middle of the night and decides to "punish" him for following him around. It goes well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr. These guys are so fun to write, you have no idea.

Marco was prepared to be attacked at any moment. They had set the terms quite a while ago, but part of the fun was for it to be a surprise. Still, he let out a startled shriek when he was woken in the middle of the night to strong arms wrapping around his body, yanking him out of bed and dragging him through a portal that had opened right nearby.

He grunted when he was thrown onto the floor, a solid knee coming down onto his back and pinning him. “Marco Diaz,” a familiar voice hissed above him.

Marco craned his head up to see his demon partner, Tom, holding him down. He let out a soft chuckle and got into character. “You must be the demon I’ve been investigating. Thomas.”

“Don’t call me that! I don’t go by that name.” Tom’s fingers sank into his hair, pulling sharply on his scalp. “My name is Tom.”

The mild pain made Marco swallow, and he leaned back further to try and find some relief. “Fine. Tom. What is this meaning of this?”

“I know you’ve been sneaking around and tracking me. Well, I decided to catch you first, before you could make any moves.”

“Is that so? Why? Are you scared of me?”

Tom scoffed and pulled harder. “No. But I still don’t need any humans following me around.” He let go of Marco’s hair and pulled his arms behind him, handcuffing them together.

Marco struggled and the metal bit into his wrists. He settled, already feeling pinpricks of heat in his gut.

“You’re the one that should fear me,” Tom said, and with a wave of his hand, lifted Marco from the floor. Tom carried him across the room. “You will be punished for your insolence.” His voice was lower, darker.

Marco squirmed, but didn’t let the other know how much this was getting to him already. “Do your worst.”

Tom glanced back at him with a smirk, then dumped him onto the bed. He climbed up behind him, stroking his sides. “Luckily for you… I find you kinda cute. So I’ll go easy on you.”

“Eugh.” Marco was glad his face was toward the wall, because he wasn’t able to make a disgusted expression to go along with it. He was enjoying himself too much.

Tom reached the waistband of his pajama pants and eased them down along with his boxers. “Let’s take a look at you, demon hunter.”

Marco twisted to turn onto his back, trying to kick him off. Tom grabbed his ankles and held his legs still.

“No fighting, now,” he purred. “Just enjoy this.”

“I’d rather you tortured me,” Marco said.

“I don’t think you want that. And neither do I. Your dedication has impressed me. I must have you.” He finished tugging his pants off, and out of nowhere, a long rope appeared to wind around Marco’s ankles, tying them together and preventing him from kicking as easily. “There we are…” He ran his fingers down a trembling thigh, licking his lips hungrily as his other hand pushed Marco’s shirt up.

Marco’s breath hitched as he was exposed, but luckily it was always pleasantly warm in Tom’s room. And tonight it seemed even warmer, making sweat run down his skin. He took in the sight of the demon over him, still fully dressed and in control while he was half naked. The power imbalance made him hard.

Tom’s fingers skirted just barely over his length and he groaned. Tom’s palm went to his hip, rubbing and traveling back down his leg. Tom’s other hand slipped up his chest, thumb brushing over a nipple.

Marco twitched, a pleasured gasp escaping him. Tom smiled. “You like it.”

“N-no, you’re disgusting…” Then those slender fingers wrapped around his cock, and he moaned, back lifting.

“That’s what I thought.” Tom slid his hand up and down, slowly at first, and then going faster once Marco relaxed.

“I-I can’t… This is wrong…”

“But it feels so right.” Tom leaned over him, kissing him. He pulled away, but his chin was roughly grasped and turned, those hot lips meeting his again. He gave in, kissing him feverishly. He rocked his hips into Tom’s talented hand, arms straining as he attempted to move them out from under himself, but unable to. He was at Tom’s mercy and his heart was pounding.

Tom separated and let go of him, instead trailing his nails down Marco’s chest and stomach. The lines stung, but it felt so good combined with the hazy pleasure he was already feeling. Marco watched him through lidded eyes, no longer trying to fight.

“Have you accepted your fate, hunter?” Tom asked him, hands gripping his hips.

Marco sighed and nodded. “Y-yes. You’ve won, demon. Punish me.”

Tom dipped his head, forked tongue swirling around Marco’s shaft. Marco bucked, crying out. Tom pinned him in place and licked him again, all the way up to the tip, which he suckled at before lapping his way back down.

“C-curse your devil’s tongue… Nn…” Marco shivered, opening his thighs to try and encourage the other. It felt awkward with his ankles bound together, but Tom hummed with approval, opening his mouth to slide over the head.

Marco would have thrust against him if he wasn’t pinned. As it was, he writhed and panted, squeezing his eyes shut so he could focus on just how hot and dry Tom’s mouth was, and how it always put just the right amount of pressure on him.

Yet when he moaned particularly loud, Tom grunted and pulled back. “You’re so noisy. Let’s fix that.” He held out his hand and a strap floated into it. Marco blinked his eyes open, and his face flushed when he realized it was a ball gag. Tom shoved it into his mouth and tied it in place. Marco immediately tried to spit it out, but he couldn’t budge it.

Tom smiled and patted his head. “Much better, hm? Don’t want anyone to hear us. That would be embarrassing for you.”

Marco tried to speak through the gag, but all that he accomplished was a quiet groaning noise.

“Ah, that is much better,” Tom said. He knelt and took Marco back into his mouth again.

It was almost unbearable not being able to make noise, and Marco couldn’t stop shifting, chest heaving and stomach muscles clenching at the overwhelming sensation. He had to focus on breathing through his nose, but it still felt like he wasn’t getting enough air, which was making his head grow foggy. He was soon a shaking, sweaty mess on Tom’s bed, needing so badly to finish, and each time it felt like he was close, Tom would ease off and just tease him.

Marco wanted to beg for more. He wanted to grab Tom by the horns and yank him on top of him. But he couldn’t. He had to play by Tom’s rules and Tom was hellbent on tormenting him with his mouth. Marco felt like he was about to burst.

Finally Tom leaned back and licked his lips off. “You’re dripping, Diaz. So you do like this.”

Marco glared at him, gnawing at his gag, which accomplished nothing. Tom just chuckled.

“Don’t bother. I know you want this.” He stood, slowly stripping his clothes off. Marco watched, a pulse of heat going to his cock. He needed to be touched again, and he could have sat up and gotten closer if he wanted, but he didn’t move. He just laid there and waited, letting his breathing even out, enjoying the show.

Tom took his time, even folding articles before placing them out of the way, but finally he was down to just his underwear, and Marco jolted at the sight of the small silk panties he was wearing, sinfully red and frilly, enticing. The demon’s erection strained against them, and Marco was surprised it hadn’t just ripped right through.

“See something you like?” Tom posed, running a hand over his butt and looking over his shoulder so Marco could see him run his tongue against his teeth.

“Gh…” Marco tried again to push the gag out of his mouth, before just whining with frustration and wiggling on the sheets. He rubbed his thigh against himself, but the friction wasn’t quite enough.

“Heh, poor suffering human. Such a slave to your lust.” Tom walked over to the bed, hips swaying. “It’s so delicious seeing you like this. Luckily for you, lust is my favorite of the deadly sins.” He climbed up and straddled him, bracing his hands on Marco’s chest before rutting their cocks together.

Both moaned, hips twitching and then thrusting harder, finding a rhythm with each other. The silk panties felt so good against Marco’s bare skin, and there was a noticeable wet spot growing on them. Marco was getting close again, hovering right at the edge, his balls grew tight and he inhaled deeply-

Tom stopped, tilting his head and examining him. Marco could have screamed. His feet actually stomped down a few times, and Tom turned to look back at them. Then he met Marco’s eyes again, just sitting there.

For a moment, Marco was confused about why he was waiting. Then he realized Tom thought he was getting his attention so he could give the safe word. Which wouldn’t be a word right now, but rather a motion. But Marco didn’t give it, just smiling at him the best he could and nodding his head, telling him to continue.

Tom got back into it. He lifted his hips, removing the tiny panties and dropping them. He retrieved their lube bottle and opened it.

Marco must have looked excited, because Tom tittered. “You know what’s coming. Get ready.”

Marco was more than ready, he was staring and nodding, whining in the back of his throat. Tom pushed his legs up and rested Marco’s heels on his head, looking down as he slicked up his fingers. He pressed one to Marco’s entrance, stroking in a slow circle around it, pulling lightly but not actually pushing it inside.

The teasing was nearly unbearable, and Marco closed his eyes and tried to relax, hoping to encourage Tom to move faster. And finally he did, finger sliding inside him, stroking his insides. Everything felt so sensitive and Marco twisted, seeing stars when Tom rubbed his sweet spot. He was nearly boneless on the bed, still sometimes shifting, but mostly just laying there and taking it.

Tom was fairly quick in moving to a second finger, and finally a third. He pressed in deep, massaging and tugging, getting him good and loose. Then he pulled them out and slicked up himself.

Marco opened an eye, watching as Tom positioned his legs around his neck, yet also leaning forward, pretty much bending Marco in half. He was so thankful for his flexibility.

“Here we go,” Tom murmured, rubbing his tip against Marco’s hole. Like with his fingers, he simply poked for a few moments, teasing and watching him shake, before sliding inside.

It felt so good, being filled up. Marco arched, trying to take him in as deep as he could. Tom took hold of his thighs, keeping them apart. After nuzzling the inside of a thigh, he bit gently, then ran his tongue along the marks he left. He heard a soft exhale from the other and turned his head forward. Slowly, he withdrew and thrust back in. He got into a rhythm, watching Marco’s face as he blushed and closed his eyes, mouth opening a little wider so he could try to make more noise. Each little whimper and movement made Tom want to lean that much closer into him, made him just want to wrap him up and own him and never let him go. He moved faster, pounding against Marco’s sweet spot, making him buck and whine louder. He was meeting each thrust by this point, hips moving strongly to meet Tom, cock rubbing against his stomach.

Already close, it only took a couple minutes for Tom’s thrusts to push Marco over his edge. His body jerked up against him as he came, ankles pulling on the back of Tom’s neck to make him lean closer.

Tom kissed his throat as he fucked him through the orgasm, enjoying how his body spasmed, muscles twitching from the overstimulation. Marco opened an eye partway to glance at him, chest heaving. Tom reached up, untying the gag and pulling it free. “Got something to say, human?”

Marco took in a deep breath and swallowed, then muttered hoarsely, “Y-you’re good… Ah…”

“Of course I am,” Tom said proudly. He moved harder, close to his own edge. His hands idly traced patterns all along Marco’s sides and legs, but as the tension built, he began to drag his nails. Marco was shaking, eyes glazed over from the pleasure, still weakly trying to meet him. He was tired but he was slowly getting hard again, and rocked his hips into the friction, hoping he would finish again.

Tom let out a throaty moan as everything built to a peak, burying in deep and coming. Marco leaned up to kiss him, swiping his tongue across Tom’s lips needfully, and Tom obliged, letting him deepen the kiss. They grinded for a few moments without rhythm, and Marco nearly moaned at the feel of hot cum inside him. It was enough to make him come again, this time with a strained whimper that was quickly swallowed by Tom’s greedy lips.

Satisfied, Tom pulled out and slid out from between Marco’s legs, untying them. “I hope you learned a valuable lesson, demon hunter.”

“I sure did,” he said hazily. “I shouldn’t be trying to kill you guys. Fucking you is much more fun.”

Tom chuckled, taken aback by the crude but honest language. He tossed the rope aside and had Marco lift his back so he could take off the handcuffs. “That wasn’t the point but I’ll take it.” He frowned when Marco moved his arms to rest at his sides, seeing lines in them from the cuffs. He gently lifted each arm and kissed Marco’s wrists.

“I hardly think you had a point, you just wanted to get off.”

“Fair enough, I kinda did. What can I say, you’re pretty attractive. For a human.”

“I could say the same of you. Let’s maybe do it again some time.” Marco’s shoulders shook as he tried not to laugh. “Also, can you take me home? I know you demons don’t care about our laws but you kinda just kidnapped me.”

“Nah.” Tom curled up around him, and Marco snuggled into his arms. “After all that, I think I’m gonna keep you.”

“Pft. No way that’s going to happen, but I will spend the night with you. In the morning, you take me home.”

“We’ll see.” Tom nuzzled his hair and pressed delicate kisses to his forehead.

Marco giggled and finally dropped the character. He was barely holding it together anyway. “Well that was fun!”

“It was! We have to roleplay more often. Especially ones like that, I love having you all tied up and at my mercy.”

“I’m sure you do.” Marco tugged off his shirt, which now was all sweaty and wrinkled. He tossed it down, hoping it would dry out. He really didn’t care though, just cuddling back up to his partner.

“Feeling okay?”

“Absolutely, I feel great.” Marco yawned, eyes falling shut. “Mm, tired.”

“I bet. Let’s go to sleep, then.”

“Okay.” Marco began dozing off immediately. Tom spent a few moments stroking his hair before following suit, already coming up with ideas for future roleplays. This was so entertaining and he couldn’t wait to do it again.


End file.
